All Star
by Grifballer13
Summary: I don't really know, but I don't own Hannah Montana, but If I did...  It's my first story, try to be gentle. Decided it's all going to be one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Liley Miley/Lily AU

Plot: Lily is a hermaprodite, but Miley doesn't care. Lily loves Miley, Miley loves Lily. Type: Smutty/fluffy one-shot

Lily's POV

I stare at myself in the full length mirror. My ocean blue eyes trace over my muscular legs, my rock hard six pack, my hardly existent breasts, and my ripped arms. Then my eyes gaze down at my...extremity. The 9 inch phallus of skin lays limp between my legs, almost as if it knows it's out of place, trying to hide itself from view.

"Why couldn't I be normal?" I sigh, flipping my blonde bangs back. I ran a hand through my short and shaggy hair. I hurriedly pull on my red boxers, my lightly ripped guy jeans, to hide my parts, my sports bra, and a semi-loose fitting striped polo.

Popping my collar, I start for my school, Seaview High. I saw my best friends waiting for me.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I hug each of them, but I linger my hug on my best girl friend, Miley. Miley has long, curly brunette curls, and blue-grey eyes that can see into my soul. Her eyes sparkled with joy as I pulled back from our long hug.

"Hey Lils. Glad you could join us." Oliver, my best guy friend, quipped. I shot him a glare, but then I smiled. Oliver has been my best friend for 10 years, and he's the only one outside of my family that truely knows about me, other than Miley.

"Haha Ollie. Hey Lilly, could you come over to my house after your guys' football practice?" Miley said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, as our school loomed into view. "Being a senior was great, but being the only girl on the football team, wide receiver thank you very much, was awesome. Hearing the cheers, and seeing Miley in that skimpy cheerleader outfit, yum." I thought, trying to hide my drool.

I was so deeply in love with Miley Ray Stewert, it hurt. Keeping my love to myself was hard, seeing her with other guys killed me. Speaking of which...

"Hi honey!" called Jake (Jerk) Ryan, Miley's new beau.

"Hi to you too Jake." I said sarcastically, then walked away. Leaving Miley with her boyfriend was almost as painful as watching her kiss him.

After another grueling day of practice, me with 25 receptions in the two hour long practice, I walked over to Miley's house, which was only a block away, and the house across from mine, and Ollie's was next to hers.

"See you at the game tomorrow!" Ollie called, lugging his duffel of gear to his house. Ollie was the other "Twin Tower", as the fans liked to call us, because of our heigth. We are both 6'2" and really good at sports.

"Bye!" I called back, walking onto Miley's front porch.

I rang the doorbell, and waited patiently for Miley to come. When she opened the door, she grabbed me by the collar, looked around, and then pulled me inside.

"Where have you been? I was worried..." she trailed off wrapping her arms around my neck, looking up at me.

Oh, yeah. Miley is actually my secret girlfriend, but she's dating guys to keep people from getting suspicious. Plus, she's scared of what everyone will think.

"Hey babe. Did you miss me?" I smirked, wrapping my tan arms around her waist.

"Of course." She leaned in for a kiss, and I meet her pink lips.

As we were making out in her room, she reached a hand toward my crotch, which she doesn't do.

"Miley, ugh, what are you doing?" I moaned, kissing her passionately.

"I want to go all the way this time. Dad and Jackson are on a fishing trip for the weekend. I need you to stay over, so I have someone big," she unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, "someone tall," she pulled my jeans down, with my boxers, "and strong to protect me." She finished, pulling on my erect penis.

"Wait Miley. I don't have a condom, I could get you pregnent." I groan, as I feel Miley's mouth engulf me.

She pulls me out with a pop, saying, "I don't care. I want to have your baby Lilly. I love you, and you alone."

That was all I needed. I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap. I kissed her fervently, gripping her hips. I ripped her shirt over her head, and began to unzip her skirt. Miley's hands stopped me. She stood, pulled her skirt down with her thong, and stood before me. She was blushing slightly, as she was entirely naked. I ripped off my shirt, and stood in front of her. Miley raised her hands to my abs, and scraped her nails down them.

"You know what one of my favorite things about you is? How you are so ripped, you're stronger then my dad." Miley whispered, as she felt my biceps.

"Let me show you how strong I am." I purred, grabbing her hips and picking her up. Miley wrapped her legs around my hips, my penis poking at her entrance.

"Ohh Lilly! Please make love to me." Miley whispered, her arms wrapping tighter around my neck.

"I love you Miley, with all my heart." I whispered in her ear, as I pushed my cock inside of her, all the way. I felt her barrier break, and I heard her gasp of pain. "I'm sorry! Do you want to stop?"

"No...make me yours!" Miley shouted, moving her hips a bit.

I complied, slowly moving to place Miley's back against the wall, and thrusting into Miley's womanhood.

"You feel so good." I moaned, passionately kissing Miley.

I seemed to hit Miley's spot, and hearing her moan almost made me cum then and there.

"Right there, right ther- oh god Lilly! I'm cumming!"

"Me too, Miley." I groaned, getting ready to pull out of her so I could shoot my wad in a Klennex or something.

"Cum inside me Lilly! Make me yours forever!"

"Oh-okay..." I stuttered.

As we came, I felt my juices fill her up, and I was so turned on. Miley held on to me as her orgasm wrecked through her body.

"Ready for round two?" I asked, with a presumptuous smirk upon my face.

"Yes please." Miley purred, gripping me tighter with her arms and legs, not letting my "manhood" move from inside her.

I turned around and laid Miley down on her back, and I stared at her. Her perfect body glistened with sweat, her nipples peaked with arousal, one hand caressed my face, the other made its way to my bicep. I leaned over her, weighing myself on my forearms, and kissed her sweetly.

"You are so beautiful Miley. How did I get you, this beautiful, amazing and perfect girl?" I asked, whispering "I love you" in her ear.

Miley smiled and said, "You got me because you're you. You're handsome, sweet, and you have a rock hard six pack. What's not to love? Oh, and you're a star football player, who are always smoking hot, and I'm a cheerleader. It's only natural that we end up together Lilly." Miley finished, with a stroke of my forementioned six pack, and a kiss.

I chuckled, and then I thought of my penis, that was still inside her.

"Let's begin round two," I purred, "Miley, I'm going to make you mine for all eternity."

Miley smiled softly, then began to moan...

3 Weeks Later I walked in to the Stewert residence, and was immediately grabbed and forced on to the couch by Miley.

"Lilly, I'm pregnant." Miley whispered, obviously afraid of what I'd say.

"Really, that's great!" I jumped up and lifted Miley in the air, and her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist.

"I've told my dad and Jackson, and they're just glad it's not Jake's."

We laughed, and then I kissed her.

"What's that in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?" Miley joked.

"It's both," I said, putting her down and stepping back. "But, can I take you out to dinner first? Go get dressed, something fancy." I told her, and watched her excitedly sprint up the stairs to her room. "I'll pick you up in an hour okay?"

After hearing Miley's shout of affirmation, I left her house and sprinted to mine. As I walked in, I saw a note on the kitchen table.

It read: Dear Lilly, I left your dad's tux on your bed, with the black silk dress shirt and red silk tie you requested. Good luck tonight! Love Mom P.S. Don't forget to call me tomorrow! ;P

I blushed as I read the last part, knowing what my mom meant by tomorrow. I went to my room and started pulling on my dad's tux from his wedding. I lovingly stroked the jacket's lapel.

"I miss you Dad, and I love you. Don't be giving the angels any trouble." I whispered, praying to my dad for some courage.

As I combed my hair, I decided to gel it back so I looked like Ronny "Sunshine" Bass from "Remember the Titans". I grabbed the small velvet box, slipped it in my jacket pocket, and grabbed my wallet.

I walked to Miley's and waited for her to finish, after I sent her text that I was waiting for her on the front porch. When Miley walked out, I drew in a breath. She looked absolutely stunning in her flowing red dress, that hugged her in all the right places, and black heels. Her brunnette curls were tamed straight. Her eyes sparkled as she saw my tie.

"Well I certainly wore the right color." She laughed. She walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go."

When we got to the restruant, it was about eight and we were seated right away. I told Miley I had made reservations for eight and she was amused that we barely made it.

As we were finisihing up our dessert, I whispered for the waiter, Francis, who helped me get this evening set up, to bring us our "champegne". He looked at me, and I winked at him. He smiled and went to get our "champegne".

"Here's your champegne ladies." Fracis, said, leaving the glasses and bucket of ice and champegne on the table.

"Lilly, why did he give us champegne? We're only eighteen. He goes to the football games, so he knows we're underage." Miley asked, looking at the bottle worriedly.

"Don't worry. It's not real, plus you're pregnant with my child, why would I give you alcohol?" I replied.

"Anyway, Miley, the whole time we've been together, I've never wanted anything other than you. You are my best friend, my lover, and my life. And in all of our eighteen years on this Earth, no one is going to be better matched than us."

I moved to kneel on one knee beside Miley.

"What are you doing? Don't be joking around..." Miley said, her blush betraying her.

"Miley Ray Stewert, will you make me the happiest high schooler ever, and marry me?" I asked, pulling out the box, opening the lid, and producing a 10 karat diamond ring.

Miley had a hand over her mouth, and she began nodding.

"Yes, yes, yes! Yes Lilly, I will!" Miley exclaimed, and I put the ring on her finger. I stood up and pulled her to me.

"Good, because I wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer. I want to make more babies with you, and live forever with you." I proclaimed, smiling broadly.

"I love you Lilly Truscott. And I would love to make more babies with you, and live with you forever!"

15 years later Third person POV

Miley Truscott watched as her wife ran up the field.

"Pass it to her! She's open!" She yelled.

"Ten seconds left. Pump fake by the quarterback. He heaves the ball towards Truscott, who's back deep with double coverage! Truscott jumps...she has it! TOUCHDOWN SAN DIEGO! Lilly Truscott has just beaten the Hall of Fame record for most touchdowns and recieving yards in a season!" the announcer hollers, as the buzzer ends the game, the Chargers winning by a point because of Lilly.

Miley jumps as she sees Lilly point a finger towards her and the kids. Their fifteen year old son, Riley, yells, "Go Dad!" Their daughter, Heather, at four, yells it with Riley.

The crowd chants "Truscott! Truscott!" as they stampede the field.

Lilly high-fives the guys, but worms her way out of the crowd, toward her wife and kids.

"Good job Dad!" the kids yell as they jump on her. She chuckles as she hears them call her 'dad' which they've been doing since they could speak.

"Good job babe," Miley exclaimed, "I'll show you how proud I am of you later." Miley whispered, not wanting the kids to hear.

"Kids, you're staying at your grandparents' tonight okay?" Lilly asked, eyes focusing on Miley.

"Fine!" they whined, but they didn't feel like arguing because all the excitement wore them out.

"I love you Miley."

"I love you too Lilly." 


	2. Senority Ch 1

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm sorry it's late, but after all the feedback, I think I want to make this a bunch of one-shots. This story (Senority) will be two chapters. **

**Senority Chapter 1 is rated T.**

**AU Liley **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or its characters.**

Senority Chapter 1

Lilly's POV

I have never been more turned on in my entire life. I was sitting on the bench, half listening to Coach's pep talk, watching as _the _Miley Stewert danced and cheered. I know it's cliche, the basketball player wanting the hot cheerleader, but what can one do when you want something so bad, it hurts? Focusing back on the game, I watched as the game clock neared a close, and the game went into overtime. Since I was a senior, this was my last shot at All State, and I wanted it bad. Coach put all five of us seniors on the court to start, and the crowd went nuts. The announcer roared our names, obviously someone who was a fan of the Seaview High Jaguars. I motioned my teammates in for a huddle.

"Alright, time to get this show on the road. Let's run Wildcat 5. Samantha, take down the ball." I ordered, looking down at the 5'8" point guard.

"Yes Captain." She jokingly saluted, all of us seniors laughing at Sam's antics.

We clapped one another on the back, and headed out to begin the overtime of our lives.

Sam passed me the ball while I was in the air. Being unnaturally tall for a girl at 6'6", it wasn't hard for me to dunk. When the whole game is on the line, I have to focus. This is my last chance to get Miley to notice me. I grabbed the ball, spun in the air and slammed the ball through the net. All I heard was the buzzer. I never actually heard the swish, or the crowd screaming. All I know is, that when I looked over at the sidelines towards Miley and her cheerleaders, Miley blushed and blew me a kiss. That's all I needed. Other than winning All State, and being awarded the game ball, Miley was on my mind.

After I had managed to break away from the crowds after changing, I looked for my baby. The way my Ducati purred when I revved the engine made me sigh. I was so busy day dreaming about taking a joy ride, that I didn't feel a hand on my shoulder. I turned, looked at the hand, and followed up the arm to see Miley Stewert. With Miley's hand still on my shoulder, I turned to face her.

"Hey, can I help you?" I asked, collected on the outside, mentally flipping on the inside.

She giggled. "Yea. I was wondering if you could give me a ride home. Mik kind of ditched me. I know it's horrible to ask you, since I'm sure you want to go out and cele-" I cut her off.

"No, I would love to give you a ride. But, I have to ask a question."

"What do you need to know?" she asked, head cocked upwards, since she was about 5'9".

"Do you like motorcycles?"

Turns out, that Miley had never riden a motorcycle before. When I gave her the helmet and straddled my Ducati, she just stared at me.

"Come on. Get behind me and hold on." I told her, trying not to blush.

Miley climbed behind me and tentatively wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Do you mind if I stop by my house first? I have to take a shower. Then I can take you home." I said, turning my head as I revved the engine again.

"Yeah, you only live a couple blocks away from me anyway." Miley replied, as I got out of my parking space.

"Altight. Hang on tight little lady." I replied, as I whipped out of the school's parking lot. Miley gripped my waist tighter and screamed a bit. I just laughed as the cool night air swam across our bodies.

Arriving at my house, we got off the bike and headed through my garage.

"My parents are out of town so make yourself at home, I'll be down in a few." I told Miley, showing her the TV remote and the couch.

"Okay, don't be too long." Miley called after me.

After the quickest shower of my life, I started throwing on my sports bra, my boxers, and as I was pulling on ,my sweats, I heard a scream. I sprinted down the stairs, completely forgetting that I wasn't fully dressed.

"Miley? Are you okay?" I shouted, looking for her.

"I'm fine, I just slipped and I think I twist-" Miley stopped, and she took a look at me.

Miley's POV

Looking at Lilly's rock hard six pack, and her well defined arms, I started to drool. Even though I've never really liked girls in _that_ way, looking at Lilly made me want to like her in _that _way. I realized I was staring, when I saw the confused look on her face.

Lilly's POV

I think Miley, _the _Miley Stewert, just checked me out! Back to the task at hand...

"Do you think you can walk?" I asked, walking over and kneeling down beside her.

"I don't think so, I already tried. That's why I screamed." Miley said, looking a bit ashamed.

"Alright, well I'll take care of that." I said, and I started to reach for her, so I could pick her up bridal style. "Wait. I'm going to carry you up to my room, is that okay with you? Or do you just want me to take you to your house?" I asked, hoping that she'd agree to the former.

"You can take me up to your room, I'll just need to tell my dad that I'm staying the night here. He may not know you personally, but he loves to watch you play basketball, so I think he'll be fine with it." Miley said, rolling her eyes at her dad.

"Well, tell him I'm glad I can entertain him." I said sarcastically, reaching for Miley again. Miley laughed, and put her arm around my neck as I lifted her.

"Sorry if I'm heavy." Miley whispered, blushing.

"You're light as a feather. I didn't even realize I had picked you up." I said, blushing at our close proximity, and my lack of dress.

We walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, me trying hard not to stare at the beauty in my arms. I reached my door, and pushed it open. I laid Miley down on the bed, and went to my bathroom for my first aid kit, that had a ton of ankle wraps. Upon reentering my room, Miley raised an eyebrow at my first aid kit.

"What? I play basketball. I get hurt a lot, so I never know when I'll need it." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I started blushing when I realized something. "Uh, I may have to remove your boots. And maybe your jeans."

Miley looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?" Miley questioned.

"So I can wrap you ankle, and since your jeans are the super skinny kind, it'll be hard to just roll them up your shin." I explained, trying hard not to blush anymore.

"Oh, okay. I trust you not to hurt me." Miley said, batting her eyes at me jokingly.

"Haha. Right." I whispered, trying to focus on making my hands stop shaking.

I reached over to unbutton Miley's jeans...

Miley's POV

I can't take this anymore! I have to kiss her, feel her hands on me! I reached for her as she moved over me...

Lilly's POV

I felt Miley's lips before I saw what happened. Oh, bliss! Her lips fit against mine perfectly!

Miley's POV

As I kissed Lilly, I closed my eyes and saw fireworks, I heard bells and whistles. I hope she hears and feels as amazing as I do.

Lilly's POV

As great as this kiss is, I can't breathe! I have to pull away!

TBC

**I hate to do that to everyone but I just did so ha! Please review! Again, I'm sorry for the insanely late review! I had to deal with a lot of drama at school, most of it involving me in some way. But I hope for quicker reviews in the future!**

**Click that little comment button and give happiness to me!**


	3. Author's Note: READ!

Sorry my dear Readers! I'm pretty sure that the mob beginning to form outside my house is you guys...that's scary! I know that this is probably frustrating to just see this Author's Note here, but it's very important. I'm not sure when my next update will be because school is starting up for me tomorrow, and I got into my school's play *waits for applause* ...Okaaay. Well, I know that you're angry with me, but you will see an update soon!

Thanks to all of the reviewers! I love you all!


End file.
